Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner and more particularly, to a drawer type air cleaner that provides an airtight seal after replacement of a filter has been performed by automatically closing a door, thus enhancing convenience in maintenance work, and to an intake system and a vehicle having the same.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an engine compartment for a vehicle includes an intake system that supplies fresh air to an engine. The intake system includes an air cleaner which filters out foreign substances from exterior air introduced into the intake system and thus forms clean air. As an example of the air cleaner, a drawer type air cleaner includes a hinged door coupled to an opening of a drawer type filter receiving cavity of a filter body, an air purification filter which is disposed in the filter receiving cavity of the filter body and a filter protector which is coupled to the door and the filter to prevent failure in securing an airtight seal of the filter due to mistake or carelessness of a worker after replacement of the filter.
Typically, the filter protector is directly formed on the filter casing and the door and thus has an advantage of a simplified structure. For example, the filter protector restricts closing of the door when the filter does not normally form a sealing state by compression of a rubber packing in the filter receiving cavity of the filter body. Accordingly, an incorrect filter replacement due to mistake or carelessness of the worker is prevented.
Consequently, the drawer type air cleaner improves convenience in maintenance due to the filter protector functions to prevent a filter assembly failure due to a mistake or carelessness of the worker. However, the shape of the filter protector that is directly formed on the filter casing and the door is limited based on the shapes and structures of the filter casing and the door. Accordingly, the degree of freedom in design for high durability is limited.
When the filter protector does not have high durability, the filter protector may be damaged, (e.g., when the worker forcibly manipulate the door during maintenance work in). In particular, there is an increased possibility of incorrect assembly of the filter replaced during the maintenance work. When the packing in the air cleaner is insufficiently compressed, reliable sealing between a clean side (e.g., cavity around the filter) and a dirty side (e.g., cavity around the filter casing) may not be formed. As a result, due to leakage of noise from the air cleaner, interior and exterior noise of the vehicle may be increased.
Moreover, when the airtightness is secured by insufficient sealing, there is an increased possibility of foreign substances being drawn into the clean side. The foreign substances drawn into the clean side may cause abrasion of the engine or damage to an air flow sensor (AFS) of the intake system. Accordingly, the lifespan of the engine may be reduced or a malfunction of the vehicle may occur or an exhaust emissions may increase.
The matters disclosed in this section are merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the matters form the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.